


In the Moment

by wizardinblack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, snk kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"While fooling around, Eren gets a little too into the moment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt over at the snk kink meme: "While fooling around, Eren gets a little too into the moment and ends up rimming Jean with his tongue a bit. Jean likes it -a lot- but gets super defensive because he doesn't want Eren to think he's weird for liking it (but he's totally not buying it anyway). After some classic bickering and reassurance, Eren eats him out and leaves Jean a sputtering mess."

It had become sort of a routine. How it became a routine is still unknown, or at least, went unquestioned. Something about the constant bickering and picking fights over everything. Something about the glares sent across the room at every sound of the opposite boy’s voice. When fighting wasn’t enough they ended up outside, hiding behind the storage shed, behind a tree, or in a bush, pressed up against each other or one on their knees in front of the other.

It wasn’t something they talked about either. It just was. It just happened and continued to happen. If either of them thought about it they brushed it off as hormones. Fighting had turned into awkward dry humping, and dry humping turned into heavy petting, and then one thing lead to another and they were taking turns practicing oral sex on one another.

This night, after getting in a fight over dinner about something or other (they couldn’t remember, it was almost like they were doing it on purpose now,) they were outside covered by the darkness of night and the foliage of trees and bushes around them. Jean was on his back, the grass rough as it stuck to the portion of his back that was exposed from his shirt being pushed up and his bare ass and thighs as his pants were pulled down so only one leg was hanging on his right ankle. Eren was between his legs, his lips wrapped tightly around Jean’s cock. It wasn’t the first time Eren had given him a blowjob so he wasn’t completely inexperienced. He took Jean in as much as he could and pumped his hand at the base where his mouth couldn’t reach, making sure to use his tongue to lap at the underside of Jean’s cock all while keeping a tight suction with his lips.

Jean bit a knuckle to keep quiet while his other hand found itself in Eren’s hair. Eren hated that, which only made Jean want to do it more. Tugging lightly at the dark brown strains causing the other boy to glare up at him. Jean removed his knuckle from his teeth only for a second just so he could smirk down at Eren, giving his hair another tug while he was at it.

Eren pulled back, shaking his head to force Jean’s hand out of his hair. He gave him one last glare before moving lower, dragging his tongue over Jean’s balls and up his cock in one long slow motion. Jean had to quickly shove his knuckle back in his mouth, biting down hard to muffle a groan.

Triumphantly Eren moved to repeat the same action, dipping his tongue lower this time, starting at the sensitive skin between Jean’s balls and asshole. Again the other boy groaned into his fist, his legs twitching slightly and spreading further apart. This only encouraged Eren to be a little more daring, and since both of them were so new to this, he wasn’t sure what possessed him other than the twitch of Jean’s legs that made him move even lower, licking at his tight puckered hole.

Jean let out a squeak, and this time his legs didn’t only twitch but they jerked, along with the rest of his body.

“Eren!” He spoke in a loud whisper, removing his fist from his mouth and moving so he was propping up his upper body with his elbows to look down at the other boy, “what –”

But Jean didn’t have time to protest because Eren was back at it, sticking out his tongue and lapping at his hole. Jean threw his head back and let out a noise he wasn’t exactly proud of. He could practically feel the smirk on Eren’s face as Eren pressed his face further between his ass cheeks, rolling his tongue in a circle over the hole.

Once again Jean’s legs twitched and he threw his head forward again, glaring down at the top of Eren’s head, “A-Ah! Stop it!”

Eren pulled away, sitting up on his knees, “what’s wrong? I thought you liked it.”

“N-no!” Jean sputtered, his face red with embarrassment and arousal, “it’s weird!”

Eren rested his hands on Jean’s knees that were slightly bent upwards, his voice had an edge of impatience, “did you really not like it?”

The darker haired boy stared down at Jean with an intense gaze waiting for an answer. Jean just gulped and when he didn’t answer Eren moved back down.

“Wait!” Jean stopped him, a strange gurgling sound in his throat as he tried to find the words, “don’t you think it’s weird?”

Eren softened his brow, “everything about this is weird but it’s kind of stupid to care about that now isn’t it?”

And with that he was back between Jean’s legs licking him slowly and carefully around his hole. Jean fell back completely, bringing his hand back up to his mouth to stop the embarrassing noises coming from him. Eren’s tongue moved faster around the sensitive area, circling, going up and down, and finally plunging inside as best as it could. Jean was a squirming mess, rolling his hips to meet the eager tongue, and thrashing his head back and forth on the grass. The further Eren pushed his tongue inside him the more Jean whimpered and writhed, spreading his legs wider to give Eren better access. Eren sloppily worked around his hole, fucking him with his tongue and then removing it to lap around it. Jean couldn’t even focus on trying to keep himself quiet. He forgot all about biting on his hand and instead gripped at the blades of grass by his side, pulling it out and grabbing a new batch every couple of seconds.

The more Jean moaned and shook under his touch the more encouraged Eren felt and he kept going until Jean’s legs were shaking and his back was arching and Jean didn’t even think it was possible to cum without his dick being touched but he sure as hell felt like it was going to happen. But then Eren was gripping around his cock while still tongue fucking him and Jean was cumming with a loud gasp and spurting all over his stomach and shirt.

Eren slowly sat up, looking down at Jean who lay limp on the ground, breathing heavily and his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Hey, Jean,” Eren muttered.

“What?” Jean replied absentmindedly; still in a daze form the intense orgasm.

“You’re weird.”

Jean bolted up right, “what?! You said –” He lunged forward and grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt ready to give him a beating.

Eren laughed and shoved him away, “I’m kidding you ass!”

“You’re the ass,” Jean hissed under his breath, releasing Eren’s shirt from his grasp.

Eren stood up and straightened out his clothes, shrugging, “next time you’re doing me.”


End file.
